Two Fires, One Fight
by NegaiFreak
Summary: The U.A. Sports Festival is reaching it's climax, and the semifinals are about to begin! Will Natalie Dragneel manage to overcome the wall that is Shoto Todoroki? Or will she go down like all the rest? FAIRY TAIL/MY HERO ACADEMIA CROSSOVER! RATED T FOR SAFETY! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! PLUS ULTRA!


**Okay folks, time for a little turn of events here. Now as I've said, "Omni Force: GUARDIANS" would be my 45** **th** **story published on Fanfiction, but I also stated it would be worked on more during 2018. That is why I am holding it off until then so that I can focus on other stories I want to get going and even make. The story you'll be reading here revolves around my favorite anime, "My Hero Academia".**

 **Now as you've probably seen in both "Fire" and "Training", this takes place in the future where my OC characters are at U.A. High studying to become heroes. One of these characters is Natalie Dragneel, who's likely to become one of my favorites to write about considering her real introduction in "Training". She aspires to be a hero like her idol, All Might, and her path to that goal seems all but blocked. That is, until I saw one of the recent episodes of the anime.**

 **The battle between Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki was quite literally the best battle of an anime I've ever seen. Since its release over a few weeks ago, I think I may have watched it over a hundred times, especially in the dub that I love so much. After seeing that fight, I wondered what would happen if I pitted Shoto against Natalie. And noticing as how the battles are all part of one big tournament, I think it's clear to see that I'm more than willing to write up another story based on this.**

 **Now I know most of you aren't familiar with the anime in itself, so please go ahead and take a look at it when you have the time! It'll be worth it, trust me. With all that set aside, let's get into this!**

 **TWO FIRES, ONE FIGHT**

"Huh…" Natalie Dragneel breathed out as she nervously trotted down the long hallway that led to the arena. Despite her impressive showing in the U.A. Sports Festival thus far, especially in the earlier matches of the round-robin tournament of battles, she was trembling at the thought of the opponent she would face next. Her normally outgoing and excited demeanor had left her after just the first match, where she had received a painful pair of deep scars thanks to the claws of Laura Eucliffe, who she barely managed to toss out of bounds to obtain the victory while bleeding profusely. Since then, she had defeated Rachael Hagane and Kinoko Komori to make her way up to the semifinals.

' _In every memory of my mother…_ ' she remembered hearing earlier in the day, ' _I only see her crying…_ ' she recalled, coming to a stop as she closed her left hand into a fist. In just the competition's second round, an amazing fight had taken place between Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki. The former of the two had fought with an exciting intensity, going so far as to use his Quirk again and again in spite of the injuries he was bearing to both of his arms in order to bring out his opponent's full power. In the final moments of the match, the red and white haired teen finally unleashed the flames he had sworn off ever using to disavow his father, using the power to defeat his foe and move further into the tournament. Seeing the fight and its aftermath in her mind made the dragon slayer clench her teeth in frustration, reminiscing over the sight of the freckled teen's broken arms, being told that he required surgery for them.

"Hey kiddo," a voice greeted, making her immediately perk up as she turned around to see her father standing there, "You ready to get out there?" he inquired while walking over to her.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" she stuttered in reply, pulling off a grin as she glanced away for a moment, "I mean, I'm ready as I'll ever be…" she confessed anxiously, trembling a little.

"That Shoto kid is pretty strong," Natsu mentioned as he folded his arms over his chest, "He might even be the best kid at this festival…" he added, making his daughter shake even more.

"You're not helping, dad…" she grumbled out of annoyance.

"I'm only telling ya that to hype you up when you _do_ win!" he retorted, bonking her on the head with his right fist, causing her to grimace in pain before rubbing it, "If you act this scared, I don't even know if I can call you my kid…" he joked, smirking a little.

"Huh…" Natalie sighed, having understood his joke as she looked to the side ashamedly, "Can you blame me though?" she questioned to him, making him perk up, "Sero, Deku, Tenya…" she listed off, "They all tried their hardest and yet they barely put a scratch on Shoto," she pointed out, looking at the scars that ran through her white guild mark.

"Deku, huh?" her mentor uttered, tilting his head to the side, "That's the Izuku kid, right?" he guessed, remembering his match from earlier in the afternoon.

"Yeah," the pigtailed girl replied with a nod, reminiscing over the sight of his broken fingers on the battlefield, feeling sick at the sight of him putting himself through such intense pain in order to try and win, "He's really amazing to go and do something like that…" she admitted, grinning a little.

' _That's why… I'll give it my all! Just like you should be!_ ' she recalled hearing from him down on the field as he fought the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user, ' _I'LL SURPASS YOU!_ ' she heard him scream before landing a powerful punch from his broken right hand to the torso of his opponent, knocking him away.

"After seeing that fight…" she kept going, catching her parent's attention, "I don't know if I can live up to it…" she confessed while closing her hands into fists, "Deku's the kind of person who would put others before himself because of the kind of hero he wants to be," she explained, letting out another breath of air, "And that's exactly what I wanna be, too," she stated. All of a sudden, her father placed his right hand onto her shoulder, causing her to perk up and look up at him.

"I get why you're a little scared," he told her as he squatted down to her eye level, "Everything I've seen from that kid tells me that he might have the potential to be as tough as Gray, and maybe even me," he mentioned, making her frown a little, "But you know…" he continued, "no matter how cold that ice of his is," he kept going, pointing at the pink haired girl's chest, "it'll never put out that fire that's burning in your heart," he finished, standing back up as she blinked in surprise, widening her eyes a little, "Now, are ya fired up?" he inquired while smiling cheekily. She merely grinned after a moment, nodding before heading off down to the end of the hall. Outside, the torches reignited on the corners of the arena itself, as the crowd in the stands cheered wildly in excitement. The U.A. classes and faculty sat in their designated areas, awaiting the competitors to come out onto the field.

" _HHHEEEEEYYYY, EVERYBODY!_ " the voice of Present Mic echoed through the loudspeakers, " _You all ready to see the semis?!"_ he asked excitedly as the people went into a frenzy. One of the spectators was Lucy Dragneel, who clutched her shorts anxiously.

"She's all right," the voice of her husband chimed in, catching her attention as she turned to see him sit down beside her.

"Oh, good…" she said in relief, letting out a sigh, "I'm still shaking at the thought of this fight…" she admitted as her expression became serious.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, glancing back to see the flames of a certain hero billowing from his shoulders. Endeavor took notice of the dragon slayer, shooting him a look before he turned away.

" _After Midoriya and Todoroki's match, this might be one of the craziest ones yet,_ " Shota Aizawa commented from the booth alongside his broadcasting partner.

" _So why don't we get this show on the road and let these students duke it out?!_ " the announcer bellowed as a pair of figures walked out of the entryways heading to the field itself, " _First off, she's sporting a nasty battle scar from her first match, but she's been amazing the rest of the way!_ " he explained over the microphone, " _No surprise since her mom and dad are members of the famous Omni Force!_ " he mentioned, " _From the Hero Course's Class One-A, it's Natalie Dragneel!_ " he introduced, letting the crowd cheer excitedly as the pigtailed girl trotted up to the stage.

"Go Nat!" Rachael cried out from above.

"You got this!" Raya Dashilee Tennyson shouted down, causing her to grin as her ears picked up the sound of their encouraging words.

" _VERRRSSSUS!_ " the Voice Quirk user boomed again, " _He's the student who's managed to win all of his matches while barely getting so much as a scratch on his body!_ " he yelled, " _From the Hero Course, Shoto Todoroki!_ " he introduced as the teen with the red burn mark over the area around his left eye made his way onto the stage.

"Man, this might one of hardest matches to even predict…" Hanta Sero admitted as he scratched his cheek with his right index finger.

"What's so hard to predict?" Denki Kaminari questioned, catching his attention, "Fire beats ice, duh," he mocked.

"It won't be that easy," Alice Fullbuster remarked as she was holding her hands together before herself, clutching them somewhat nervously, "Natalie needs to make sure that she stays away from his ice or else she'll be immobilized," she explained, "And besides, her fire has a great weakness aside from just water…" she mentioned to the rest of her classmates.

"The cold in itself!" Ochaco Uraraka exclaimed, chiming into the conversation, "She's gotta keep her body temperature up, or she'll lose like Iida and Sero did," she noted, narrowing her eyes onto the field.

' _Todoroki and Natalie probably know each other's weaknesses from both combat training and the matches from the festival,_ ' Izuku noted inwardly as he saw the two take their places on the arena, ' _And even if Todoroki wanted to, he can't use his fire since that'll just give Natalie more power,_ ' he added to himself.

"So Natalie would have to be able to stop his ice attacks and get close enough to where she could send him out of bounds or knock him out…" he muttered, catching the attentions of those around him as they all stared at him blankly, "Of course, Todoroki's likely planning ahead to try and lower her own temperature to a point where she can't use her flames and that'll let him get the upper hand…" he kept going, not noticing his classmates appearing to be freaked out by his outward thinking, "It's a classic battle of fire and ice, but there's no telling who would win based on-"

"Um, Deku?" the girl beside him interrupted, placing her left hand onto his shoulder.

"AH!" he yelped in surprise, turning to face her, "Oh, sorry…" he apologized upon realizing that he had been talking out loud, "This is just one of those fights that I think won't be easy to predict…" he pointed out, glancing back at the field.

"Yeah, I know," the Zero Gravity Quirk user agreed with a nod, "Nat's strong, but so is Todoroki," she said.

"There's also the fact that they've both had pretty good showings so far," Rachael chimed in, catching their attentions, "She didn't have any flashy matches," she kept going, "but Nat really proved she's strong by beating both Laura and me to get this far," she stated as the two blinked in surprise.

"She's something to say the least," Tsuyu Asui added.

"But so is Todoroki," Momo Yaoyorozu pointed out, causing them to perk up, "He's likely the best in the class with everyone chasing after him," she mentioned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I just hope that it's a good match regardless," Mashirao Ojiro said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, same!" Rikido Sato concurred with a thumbs-up. Seeing their reactions caused the freckled teen to grin as he looked back at the eventual battlefield.

"Huh…" the dragon slayer breathed as she closed her hands into fists.

"Dragneel," her future opponent uttered, catching her attention as she looked over at him, "Whatever happens in this match, I will beat you," he declared to her surprise as she blinked, "And don't think I'll be using my left side…" he mentioned, making her develop a serious expression.

' _I'm going to show him that I reject his power… and take first place without using it,_ ' she remembered hearing from him as he had talked with Izuku. All of sudden, she reached back behind her head and pulled off the bands of her pigtails, letting her sakura pink hair sway in the wind. Her mother blinked out of surprise, wondering what exactly she was up to.

"We're not our parents, Shoto," she said, making him perk up and widen his eyes, "We may have inherited their powers, but we're taking different paths," she pointed out, clutching the hair ties in her right hand before igniting them in flames, "I know you won't use your left side, and I don't care," she mentioned while letting the ashes of the bands fall out of her hand and blow off, "Just fight me," she beckoned, getting into a ready stance.

"Fine," he responded, readying himself.

" _And now the first match of the semifinals will… BEGIIIIINNN!_ " Present Mic exclaimed through the loudspeakers.

 **X**

The second that the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user planted his right foot against the ground, it froze up into ice with spikes shooting out as they rushed towards Natalie. Her arms became enveloped in fire as she quickly swung them back.

"RRRAAAAHHH!" she roared before striking the ground with them, creating an explosion that blew the oncoming ice away as was about to get her.

" _Whoa-ho!_ " the announcer yelped from the booth with an excited smile, " _Dragneel blows Todoroki's ice away with just one massive blast of firepower!_ " he noted loudly, " _Talk about HOT!_ " he shouted in addition.

"It's a lot like Bakugo's explosions…" Ochaco commented, causing the spiky haired teen to perk up as he heard his name.

"Yeah," Eijiro Kirishima agreed, "And her power's got the force to take Todoroki's ice like your attacks, Midoriya," he pointed out, making the freckled teen tense up a little as he nodded. As the smoke on the field cleared, the dragon slayer dashed out, clenching her teeth as she rushed towards her classmate.

" _Hey, what's this?!_ " the Voice Quirk user bellowed into the microphone, " _Dragneel's charging towards Todoroki!_ " he exclaimed in jubilation, grinning all the while.

"Hmph," the red and white haired teen scoffed, sending out another wave of ice directed at his opponent. She rocketed herself over the attack by blasting out flames from her feet, soaring right above him until she found herself descending.

"Fire Dragon…" she began, zooming towards the ground as her foe gasped in realization, seeing her encase her right arm in flames, "CRUSHING FANG!" she bellowed upon striking the earth, just barely missing her adversary as he had jumped back. He quickly planted his right foot against the ground, making it freeze into ice once more, rushing towards the Fairy Tail mage. She grimaced slightly for a moment, but then dug her fingers into the ground as her entire extremity ignited. "GRIP STRIKE!" she roared, making the concrete explode and shattering the oncoming ice as Shoto braced himself, setting up a wall of the solid from behind to prevent himself from going beyond the stage's white lines. He slammed into it hard, but remained steady as he glared ahead, seeing the smoke clear to reveal his enemy standing there.

' _So that's how it is,_ ' he inwardly concurred after a moment, letting out a cold breath of air. Back in the stands, Katsuki Bakugo stood up from his seat, heading up the steps and causing the others to perk up.

"Leaving already, Bakugo?" Tsuyu inquired with a croak, "Don't you wanna see how this match goes?" she asked him, making him stop for a moment.

"I'll worry about who won here after I beat the stripper," he declared as everyone gasped in shock at his remark. They were even more surprised to see him share a look with Alice as she was evidently appalled by such a nickname from him.

"That lowlife…" she muttered angrily once he left, "I always try to be a decent woman…" she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Then maybe you oughta' keep your pants on…" Rachael suggested, catching her attention.

"Keep my-? AH!" the ice and water wizard gasped, interjecting her own question as she saw that she had subconsciously taken off her pants, leaving her black panties exposed as her face turned a hearty red.

"Whoa…" Minoru Mineta uttered as he blushed, trying to get a closer look at her, only to end up whapped by the long tongue of the Frog Quirk user.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natalie exclaimed from back on the field, about to slam her arms onto her foe. He quickly span to his right to dodge the attack and then grabbed her right arm with his hand, suddenly freezing it in ice. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted, immediately melting it off of her as she reeled her left fist back, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" she roared as she was about to hit him. However, he evaded it again, making her blink in shock before he grasped her arm again with his right hand, encasing it in ice. "Ergh!" she grunted, having to take a moment to break the solid off, giving her opponent the chance to jump back and get into a ready stance. A rush of ice spikes came once he planted his foot onto the floor, slamming right into the dragon slayer as she flew across the field. She regained her footing though, stopping herself before she could end up out of bounds.

"Come on, Natalie!" Kenny Tennyson cheered from the stands alongside his father, who merely narrowed his eyes onto the stage. Gray and Juvia Fullbuster were also observing in their seats along with Sunset Shimmer and Sting Eucliffe, Gingka and Skyla Hagane, and Erza Scarlet. The girl's mother clasped her hands together tightly, hoping for the best.

"Wow, that girl sure is something," Itsuka Kendo commented from the Class 1-B section of the stadium, "Wouldn't you say, Laura?" she asked the brunette haired girl sitting beside her. She said nothing for a moment while looking at the field below.

"No pierdas…" she pleaded, clenching her fists over her pants.

"Huh… huh…" the Fairy Tail mage breathed heavily, wiping her lips with her left arm as she looked ahead at the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user as he stood firmly.

' _Wait a sec…_ ' she started to realize upon noticing something.

"There's no frost…" Izuku noted back in the stands, catching the attentions of the others as they gasped a little.

"No frost?" Raya uttered in confusion, arching an eyebrow.

"But he's been using his ice the whole time!" Hanta chimed in, scratching the back of his head, "He'd have to be using his flames to not be like that," he pointed out.

"Not if _he's_ not the one adjusting his temperature…" the unkempt haired teen mentioned, making everyone else perk up, "In all his other fights, Todoroki had a strategy to end his matches quickly because he's only used his ice, and his body temperature wouldn't be stable if he used it for too long…" he explained while placing his left hand onto his chin, "But now that Natalie's his opponent, he doesn't need to worry about whether or not the match draws out," he finished.

"So the battle between fire and ice isn't as black and white as it seems, hm?" Fumikage Tokoyami inquired from his seat, folding his arms over his chest.

"But that means Natalie's at the disadvantage now…" Ochaco pointed out, developing a worried grimace across her face. On the stage below, the dragon slayer was actually trembling a little, looking at her hands to see that her skin was beginning to pale.

' _Dammit…_ ' she cursed through thought, glancing ahead back at her foe, ' _He did see how Allura got to me during our combat training…_ ' she realized as she closed her hands into fists, ' _I have to work my way around that or I'll never get by!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed, gritting her teeth, ' _I'LL SURPASS YOU!_ ' she remembered hearing, igniting her fists again.

"So that's it, huh?" Shoto concurred, causing her to perk up in surprise as she saw him suddenly unleash a huge wave of ice spires towards her. She widened her eyes, but kept her composure intact as she punched at the attack over and over with her flaming extremities, roaring all the while.

" _Todoroki's going in with a massive ice barrage!_ " Present Mic cried out through the loudspeakers, " _Will Natalie's fire be able to break even that?!_ " he questioned loudly. Despite her efforts, the pink haired girl's movements were beginning to slow as she noticed that her arms were still shaking. Furthermore, the fire upon her hands was slowly starting to die out, breaking less and less of the oncoming ice. Without warning, her feet became encased in the solid, much to her fright as she saw him charging towards her.

' _Not good!_ " she screamed to herself, immediately melting the ice off as she reeled her right arm back, prepared to punch him. She threw her fist out, striking something in a burst of steam that blew throughout the area.

"Ah!" Lucy gasped as she and Natsu both stood up from their seats, wondering what had happened. Endeavor remained stoic, still seeming furious yet pleased with his son's performance. As the white veil cleared, almost everyone gasped in shock to see that the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user had caught his adversary's fist in his right hand.

"I've seen everything," he stated as she widened her eyes in disbelief, "As strong as your fire is, it becomes useless when you're completely frozen," he pointed out, starting to freeze her hand up in ice.

"Ergh!" she grunted angrily, gritting her teeth as the ice stopped forming for a moment, with steam billowing into the sky.

' _This isn't good…_ ' her mentor realized from back in the stands, ' _She's not used to harnessing all her magic yet, so that's why she can't keep a stable temperature against all this ice…_ ' he told himself, glancing down at her opponent, ' _That just goes to show how strong that kid is…_ ' he added inwardly.

"Go Nat!" a certain voice yelled, catching his and his wife's attentions as they looked over at the Class 1-A section, seeing most of the girls standing up from their seats.

"Come on, you got this!" Kyoka Jiro cheered.

"You're One-A's underdog!" Toru Hagakure chimed in excitedly as she hopped up and down, "Show Todoroki just how strong girls can really be!" she cried out.

"Get him, Natalie!" Raya shouted.

"Yeah, win it!" Rachael yelled loudly. Hearing their voices, the dragon slayer started to have sparks of flames emerge from her extremity, causing her opponent to blink in surprise.

"I…" she uttered, making him perk up for moment as she saw the intense glare in her eyes, while the ice covering her right hand suddenly shattered, "I'LL SURPASS YOU!" she roared, igniting her fist to create a large blast that blew both of them back. Her adversary went farther, but he set up another barricade of ice to catch himself in order not to cross the white lines. Izuku perked up at the instant he heard her scream, recognizing the words as the same ones he had used in his match.

"Natalie…" he said, while his eyes trembled.

"I guess I'll be going now," Alice chimed in, catching the attentions of the others as they saw her head off, having reclaimed.

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna see how this ends?" Eijiro questioned to her.

"No, it's fine," she reassured, "I know that it'll be a great match in the finals either way," she stated with a smile, "Plus," she continued, developing an ominous scowl that made most of the boys freak out a little as they grimaced, "I have more important things to worry about before then…" she declared, leaving soon afterwards.

"Jeez…" Denki muttered, "Does _everyone_ in this class have a grudge against each other?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't blame her!" Minoru shouted, "That Bakugo's the one who always starts crap, even with girls!" he pointed out to him and the others. Back on the field, the dragon slayer breathed heavily as her hands continued to shake uncontrollably.

"You'll surpass me, huh?" Shoto guessed, causing her to perk up and see him stand firmly from her last attack, "Midoriya said those same words to me before I used my left side…" he recalled, closing his right hand into a fist, "But you know that I won't use it against you," he stated as he reeled his arm back, "I'll make this quick," he declared, sending out another huge rush of ice that was heading towards her.

"Quick?" she uttered, clenching her teeth angrily before readying her own fists. She then took a deep breath of air before unleashing a powerful blast of fire from her mouth into the sky, blowing the oncoming ice away in an instant and melting the rest that was around her.

" _Wh-Wh-WHHHHOOOOAAAAA!_ " Present Mic stuttered into the microphone, " _Dragneel pulls out a powerful fire attack to take out all of Todoroki's ice!_ " he pointed out, shaking in fright, " _It's like sh-she's a… a…_ "

" _A dragon,_ " Shota finished for him.

"Ergh…" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user grunted in agony, having been knocked back into his wall of ice as he slowly stood up, "You still had _that much_ power left?" he questioned, grimacing a little. All of a sudden, he widened his eyes to see a rather familiar sight. The pink haired girl was smiling brightly, keeping her fists clenched and ignited in flames.

"Do I look like I'm finished, Shoto?" she inquired sarcastically to him, much to his shock as he saw the fiery look in her own eyes.

 **X**

The crowd went into a frenzy upon seeing what had happened from Natalie's last attack, excited to see what was to come.

"This is too much for me…" Lucy admitted as she shook in her seat, "If worse comes to worse, what if she-?!"

"She's not gonna use Dragon Force," her husband interjected in reassurance, narrowing his eyes onto the field below, "She knows better than to cheat…" he stated, surprising her a little as she blinked.

"Holy cow…" Izuku uttered afterwards, looking at the dragon slayer as she got into a ready stance.

"She's got her dad's spunk, all right…" Rachael noted while grinning.

"Yeah," her girlfriend agreed, smiling as well.

"Fire Dragon…" the female onstage began, putting hands together and swinging them back as a huge fireball came into form upon them.

' _A ranged attack?_ ' her adversary inquired to himself, ' _I'll have to be careful about how much ice I use to try and stop it…_ ' he realized, readying his right foot. To his surprise though, he saw her smirk, bringing her arms down.

"BRILLIANT FLAME!" she bellowed, slamming the meteor-like flame against the ground beneath her feet, creating a large explosion.

"Huh?" her father uttered in confusion from up in the stands, arching an eyebrow as he wondered what she was doing. When the smoke cleared, it revealed her taking a deep breath of air and puffing out her chest.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRR!" she exclaimed upon unleashing a large torrent of flames from her mouth onto the field. Everyone seemed perplexed by the girl's actions, but up in the faculty section of the stadium, All Might grinned in realization. The same looks were apparent on the Omni Force members around the stands, seeing her halt her attacks.

"What were you up to?" Shoto asked, narrowing his eyes before sending out a wave of ice towards her. However, he then noticed that it was beginning to crumble, making him gasp.

"Gotcha'," Natalie remarked, igniting her right fist and reeling it back. She then punched the oncoming ice, making it shatter instantly before it could hit her.

"Whoa!" Ochaco yelped in astonishment, blinking rapidly.

"She heated the field to the point that Todoroki's ice attacks wouldn't be as powerful…" Izuku mentioned as his eyes trembled, "That's amazing…" he commented, closing his left hand into a fist.

"Here I come!" the dragon slayer down below declared, racing forward while still smiling.

"Ergh…!" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user grunted out of frustration, swinging his right arm send out another wave of ice. It was instantly shattered though, as his opponent kept charging for him. "No!" he exclaimed, prepared to attempt the same attack, only for his hand to get grasped by the left of his foe's own.

"My turn," she said, tightening her hold on him as flames sparked from her extremity, "FIRE DRAGON…" she started to bellow, causing him to grimace, "GRIP STRRRRIIIIKE!" she roared as the flames fully ignited and struck her adversary in an instant, blowing him back.

"AGH!" he screamed in agony, seeing that his extremity was twitching as burn marks were upon it.

' _My right side…!_ ' he began to realize, ' _That what she's-!_ ' Before he could finish his thought, he had been grabbed once more, seeing the grin on the Fairy Tail mage's face. Another burst of fire occurred right then, blowing him back further toward the boundary lines.

"Holy cow…" one person uttered from the stands.

"That Dragneel girl's giving Todoroki a run for his money…" another pointed out.

"Should the teachers step in?" one more man inquired, "I mean, this is starting to look like his fight against Midoriya all over again…" he mentioned.

"Guh…" Shoto grunted, astonished by the burns he had obtained all over his right arm. He then noticed that his foe was still charging towards him, making him grit his teeth.

' _Even with my ice, she's still…!_ ' he noted to himself angrily, closing his left hand into a fist. All of a sudden, flames to billow out from his arm, much to the surprise of everyone, especially his father.

' _Even in such a disadvantage… you're still using it!_ ' he inwardly exclaimed, grinning widely, ' _Now that's why you're my spawn!_ ' he declared to himself.

" _Todoroki's unleashing his flames!_ " Present Mic cried out from within the booth, " _But can they save him from Dragneel's onslaught?!_ " he questioned loudly. Readying his left arm, the red and white haired teen unleashed a huge blast of fire, catching his opponent by surprise as she took it head on, getting blown back in an explosion of smoke afterwards. However, she grinned excitedly.

"Thanks, Shoto!" she called out in gratitude, taking a deep breath. Before he could react properly, he found that his flames were being inhaled by the girl.

' _Shit…!_ ' he cursed inwardly, putting them out in order to prevent her from consuming more. That did not seem to matter though, as the dragon slayer swallowed the energy she had obtain, letting out a sigh of relief as she wiped her lips.

"Got me by surprise there," she admitted while putting her arms down, "But it looks like you're on your last leg now…" she mentioned, getting into a ready stance.

"Ergh…" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user grunted as he took a step forward with his right foot, "You do, too…" he retorted with a smirk, causing her to chuckle as she noticed the injuries upon her own body.

' _This is it,_ ' she realized, reeling her hands back and putting them together, ' _I'm ready to show everyone that the fire in my heart will never go out!_ ' she declared to herself, igniting her arms in flames.

"Wait, isn't that her…?!" Lucy started to question from the stands.

"Yep, this is it," her husband answered for, grinning excitedly.

"So that's your last move, huh?" the scarred teen inquired as he saw the fire around his foe brighten.

' _With the way my right side is now, I can only risk one more big attack…_ ' he noted to himself, letting ice form around him as he prepared his shaking right arm, ' _I'll have to make this one count!_ ' he inwardly stated. Midnight watched on nervously as did Cementoss, wondering if they should intervene since the battle appeared to be reaching its climax.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Natalie cried out, while her opponent began to shoot out a giant ice wave that started to head towards her, "Flame Lotus…" she continued, throwing her arms out, "EXPLODING FLAME BLLAAAAADDDE!" she bellow upon generating long torrents of flames that collided with the oncoming ice. Several explosions occurred right at the point of contact, making debris fly all about the field as the crowd watched on anxiously, seeing the smoke envelop the entire stage.

" _What the crap just happened?!_ " Present Mic exclaimed through the loudspeakers, evidently astonished.

" _Like Midoriya and Todoroki's fight earlier, the cool air was rapidly expanded with the heat added to it, thus making that explosion,_ " his color commentator explained in response.

" _Jeez!_ " the Voice Quirk user yelped, " _First it was Midoriya, and now it's Dragneel!_ " he pointed out, " _How many more of your students are this crazy strong?!_ " he asked hysterically. Back on the field, the referee began to notice the silhouettes of both competitors from the smoke, which then cleared away to reveal them still standing, both breathing heavily.

"No way…!" Izuku uttered in disbelief, completely appalled by the sight as were most of his classmates.

"Ergh…" Endeavor growled, seeing that his son was still trembling from the burns he received earlier.

"Come on, Natalie!" Lucy cheered as she stood up, "Finish him off!" she yelled.

"Heh," her daughter chuckled from below, closing her hands into fists, "I've already used up all my magic…" she confessed, much to the surprise of her opponent as he blinked, "but you can't use your right side now, can you?" she guessed as he grimaced slightly, "And your flames wouldn't work since that only gives me more power…" she mentioned, letting out a breath of air, "So I guess this is gonna be a good old fashioned fist fight," she concluded, while he arched an eyebrow, "Hope you don't have any morals about hitting girls, Shoto!" she roared as she was about to run out at him. Midnight grinned at the tenacious and determined attitude of the girl, but she suddenly raised her whip up.

"Dragneel!" she yelled, causing her to halt herself immediately and look over at her, "You're out of bounds!" she pointed out to her. She gasped, glancing down to see that her both of her feet had gone over the white line at her end of the field, much to her shock as her eyes trembled. "Todoroki advances to the finals!" the official declared in the meantime, while the crowd cheered excitedly.

"Aw…" the celestial wizard moaned as she sat back down, "She almost had him there…" she noted, tearing up a little. Natsu said nothing, reminiscing over how his child had forgotten to plant at least one of her feet back in order to keep herself in place when using her final move. Nevertheless, he grinned happily, proud of her efforts.

"Natalie…" the unkempt haired teen in the Class 1-A section uttered, worried for his female classmate after she had just lost. While she looked downcast for the moment, she suddenly smiled, racing out to her former opponent.

"Hey, Shoto!" she called out, catching his attention before he could depart, "That was a great match!" she complimented with clenched fists, "You really are something!" she added excitedly.

"Thank you, Dragneel," he responded in gratitude, grinning a little.

"Call me Natalie," she advised while chuckling a little. Just then, she perked up as she recalled something. "By the way, would you mind giving me some of your fire?" she asked, surprising him a little as he blinked, "I never really got to taste it earlier…" she pointed out while sheepishly fidgeting with her fingers.

"Uh… sure…" he replied, igniting his right hand with a small amount of fire, allowing her to inhale it into her mouth like slurping down noodles.

"Mmm~!" she moaned delightedly, holding her cheeks as she blushed, "This is the best I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed, while the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user was at a loss for words, "Good luck in the finals by the way!" she said to him, extending her hand out for a handshake, "No matter how things turn out, I know there'll be plenty of scouts after you this year!" she mentioned with a cheeky grin. He widened his eyes slightly, but then smiled himself, taking her hand into his own and shaking it.

"Thanks… Natalie," he uttered, while the crowd cheered in the background.

"So that's why she's been skipping dinner lately…" Lucy grumbled in realization, puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

"Now that's our girl!" Natsu exclaimed, laughing heartily afterwards. In the meantime, Endeavor grinned ominously, heading down the tunnel back into the complex. A while passed after the fight, as Cementoss had to restructure the damage done to the stage by using his Quirk. In the meantime, Natalie finally made her way up to Class 1-A section of the stands, having just a few bandages over her arms.

"Hey, welcome back!" Eijiro greeted with a bright smile.

"Now you were something else out there!" Tsuyu mentioned to her.

"Yeah, no kidding," Mashirao agreed as he nodded.

"Never thought Todoroki would be _forced_ to use his fire again after what happened with Midoriya…" Hanta commented.

"But it was amazing!" Mina Ashido exclaimed, giving the dragon slayer two thumbs up, "You totally rocked!" she added.

"Thanks, everyone," the Fairy Tail mage replied, overwhelmed by the compliments as she glanced over to see the smiles from Rachael and Raya.

"You might've even gotten closer to beating him than I did," Izuku pointed out, catching her attention as she looked to see him there smiling at her.

"Aw, thanks Deku!" she responded happily, suddenly embracing him warmly.

"AAAAHHH!" he shrieked in embarrassment and pain as his injuries began to tense up again, while his face turned a bright red.

"Hey, careful!" the half-rainbow haired girl advised in immediate concern.

"He's still got injuries worse than yours, you know!" the requip user noted as a tick mark appeared upon her head.

"Oh, sorry…" Natalie apologized, breaking away from the freckled teen as she sat next to him and Ochaco, "So now that my match is done, the next up is…"

" _Is everyone ready for more?!_ " Present Mic's booming voice asked over the loudspeakers, causing the crowd to cheer excitedly, " _Our second semifinal match might seem like a repeat with fire against ice, but let's see which wins here!_ " he yelled as the next two competitors were about to take the stage just as the torches ignited, " _First, she's the daughter of the Omni Force's Gray and Juvia Fullbuster!_ " he started to say, " _She got a chilling look and some cold moves!_ " he mentioned, " _From the Hero Course's Class One-A, it's Alice Fullbuster!_ " he introduced, as the female took a deep breath of air, " _VERSSSSUSSSS!_ " he continued, " _This kid's been one mean exploding machine all throughout this festival!_ " he pointed out, " _Also from the Hero Course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!_ " he introduced, while the male scoffed.

"Hey, stripper," he said, catching the attention of his future opponent, "Don't blame me if you lose your clothes by the end of this," he advised with a glare, causing her to develop an angered look as she got into a ready stance.

"Good luck, Alice!" her mother cheered from above.

" _So let's let the second match of the semifinals… BEEEGGINNNN!_ " the announcer roared through the microphone.

 **END**

 **That was fun. I know a lot of you are gonna be coming after me for making Natalie hang out with Izuku when she should be paired with Kenny, but I'm going to use that whole shebang later down the road for another story potentially. And she's usually overly friendly with the people she likes the most. Kenny definitely is one of them.**

 **Anyways, I'll be getting back to the other stories fairly soon, which means there'll be more time for stuff like "Going Wild", "Evolution", and "The Mega Protocol" to get their engines up and running again. Of course, I'll focus on getting the second quarter of "Omni Force: WAR" started up as well, especially since I left you guys hanging from the last chapter of that story. But we'll get there when we can. I still have a lot left to do this summer in terms of work and studying.**

 **Until next time you guys… GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Oh, and in case you guys wanna know what happened in the match between Katsuki and Alice, it was kinda awkward in the end…**


End file.
